Caos
by anshtpswills
Summary: "¿Jamás has sentido esa emoción incontrolable en tu cuerpo por querer hacer algo prohibido?" [...] "Creía que te agradaban más los actos rebeldes" Cuando psicóloga y paciente ya no pueden contener más sus sentimientos, rompen las reglas de la ética dando así paso a una relación en secreto. Sin embargo ¿qué pasa cuando alguien las descubre algunos meses después? AU.


**_Hola, sé que han pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que publiqué algo y no mentiré, la flojera me ganó en estas vacaciones. Eso sin contar los bloqueos por los que tuve que pasar cada vez que intentaba escribir algo._**

 ** _Desde ya aviso que esta historia es un poquito diferente a las que he escrito anteriormente. O al menos, eso me parece a mí. Ustedes darán su opinión al final cuando hayan terminado de leer. Espero no recibir muchos reclamos, y si los hay, pues ni modo, me los habré ganado :c_**

 ** _Este fic asaltó mi mente luego de toparme con una canción de Reik hace dos días, y por supuesto, tuve que ponerme a escribirlo antes de que la inspiración se fuera a otro lado._**

 ** _Por cierto... "Soy mala haciendo resúmenes así que entra y lee el puto fic. No olvides dejar tu comentario, gracias." Gracias, Dari, por enseñarme cómo no debo hacer los resúmenes de mis fics jajaja, aunque confieso que tal vez en un futuro pueda usarlo; cuando de plano no me quede más cerebro, y por supuesto quitando la palabrota. Hay que ser más respetuosos con los lectores, si no, ya no querrán volver xD_**

 ** _Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado; Al menos la mitad de ella, aunque si lo es toda, pues muchísimo mejor._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir aquí animando a la gente a que siga escribiendo._**

* * *

Las cosas habían cambiado desde hace meses; la relación entre ambas ya no era igual. Desde hacía un año, cada semana Emma acudía a ella para hablarle de los problemas en su casa, pues la relación con sus padres no era de las mejores.

Cada noche la rubia escuchaba gritos por parte de los adultos, y ella lo único que podía hacer era encerrarse en su cuarto intentado distraerse con algo. La lectura era de gran ayuda para ella ya que, con cada libro, encontraba alguna forma de escapar de la realidad. Cada semana Emma terminaba de leer uno para enseguida comenzar con otro.

Para Regina, Emma había resultado una chica bastante interesante. Desde la primera vez que la había visto llegar al consultorio con su mochila y dos libros más en sus manos, sus gafas de pasta negra, su improvisada cola de caballo, algunos mechones sueltos y su uniforme escolar, sabía que algo cambiaría. Y no se equivocó.

Después de casi medio año acudiendo con la Srta. Mills, Emma había notado que sus sentimientos hacia ella habían ido cambiando. Todo aquello le causaba terror ya que además de ser su psicóloga, la diferencia de edad entre ambas era significativa.

Emma sabía que era imposible que algo entre ellas pudiese pasar. Para ella, Regina Mills era una persona correcta. Jamás había oído hablar algo malo de ella como alguna vez le había tocado escuchar sobre otros. Sin embargo, con paso del tiempo pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en un error. Cada semana, luego de todo ese medio año de haber soportado tanto en su casa y de haberle contado a la morena cada cosa por la que pasaba, sentía cómo ésta se acercaba a ella para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. De vez en cuando posaba su mano sobre la suya haciéndola sonrojar, otras veces la hacía sentir como niña pequeña al hablarle con demasiada ternura, e incluso una vez se había permitido abrazarla para reconfortarla. No sabía si aquello era correcto pero se sentía tan bien estando con ella que en ocasiones prefería no pensar.

Más meses así vinieron; Emma se desahogaba cada semana entre lágrimas mientras la Srta. Mills escuchaba atenta cada palabra haciendo anotaciones de vez en cuando en su libreta.

Sin esperarlo ninguna de las dos, un día la rubia llegó al consultorio de Regina con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y tan pronto como cerró la puerta, se lanzó a sus brazos esperando sentirse mejor. Regina desorbitó sus ojos por la sorpresa pero a los pocos segundos no pudo evitar acariciar sus cabellos dorados con ternura. Emma soltaba frases como «Ya no puedo más», «Todo se está saliendo de control», «Regina, no lo soporto» Sí. Regina. Desde hacía poco tiempo la rubia se había acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre debido a la confianza que ambas habían adoptado.

—¿Qué pasa? —intentó separarse de ella, sin embargo sólo pudo hacerlo pocos centímetros debido a que el agarre de Emma estaba siendo firme.

—Mis padres van a divorciarse... y nos van a separar a Neal y a mí. Mi padre quiere que vaya con él a Oregón porque ya pronto entraré a la universidad y mi madre quiere quedarse aquí con mi hermano. Regina, yo no quiero irme.

Aquellas palabras causaron un revuelo en el estómago de la mujer sin saber por qué y enseguida se encontró acariciando el rostro de la rubia sin poder dejar de mirar sus preciosos ojos.

—Lo siento mucho.

Tras aquello Emma se alzó en puntas de pie capturando los labios de la morena, dejándola perpleja. Sólo unos instantes duró aquel contacto pues en cuestión de segundos Emma se separó de ella llevándose las manos a la boca para cubrirla, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo antes de poder huir.

La semana siguiente Emma no se presentó a la cita con su psicóloga y eso provocó extrañeza en la mujer.

La semana siguiente fue igual, y la siguiente, y la siguiente.

Luego de haber pasado un mes sin ver a su paciente, Regina había comenzado sentirse diferente. Por fortuna, la semana que vino luego de ese tiempo escuchó dos golpes en la puerta cuando ya estaba a punto de irse a su casa y, cuando permitió el pase a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado, sus ojos se iluminaron. Frente a ella, Emma se había quedado quieta luego de atreverse a dar unos tímidos pasos al interior del consultorio, causando una sonrisa en ambos rostros.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —se atrevió a preguntar Emma a modo de broma sin saber que eso haría que el corazón de la morena se acelerara.

Regina perdió su sonrisa quedándose perpleja durante unos segundos y no reaccionó sino hasta que la rubia, con un vestido bastante casual, un suéter delgado encima, sus gafas y un intento de cola de caballo, algunos mechones sueltos y sus botines, se hubo adentrado más en aquel cuarto.

Estaba realmente preciosa.

—Yo... siento lo de la última visita —habló con sus mejillas completamente rojas causando ternura en la mujer mayor.

—¿Lo de la última visita?

—Ya sabe... lo del...

Se quedó callada cuando vio a la morena apartar las manos de su bolso y salir de detrás de su escritorio para avanzar hacia ella.

—¿Lo del qué? —le resultó un poco divertido poner algo nerviosa a su paciente, y se acercó a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Lo que hice al final... —no se atrevió a decirlo directamente. Sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que su psicóloga pudiera pensar de ella.

—¿Esto?

Y sin más, Regina tomó el rostro de la rubia en un impulso volviendo a poner sus labios en contacto con los suyos. Las dos ahí se estremecieron al sentir la calidez de los labios de la otra, pero, a diferencia de la primera vez, el beso no terminó tan rápido.

La morena acarició las mejillas de la rubia con sus pulgares y profundizó el beso cuando ésta soltó un suspiro. Sus lenguas se encontraron tímidamente y poco a poco se dejaron llevar por el deseo.

Dos nuevos toques en la puerta hicieron que tanto psicóloga como paciente se separaran tratando de recomponerse lo antes posible y Regina limpió rápidamente su maquillaje de los labios de la rubia para luego corregir el suyo. Después de eso tomó aire sin decir una sola palabra y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla, encontrándose con su secretaria, quien avisaba que ya se iba.

Luego de quedar nuevamente solas, Emma informó que también era mejor marcharse, pero cuando intentó salir de aquellas cuatro paredes, Regina hizo que se detuviera.

—¿Vendrás la próxima semana?

La rubia se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Tal vez.

Emma había vuelto a sus consultas semanales, sin embargo ninguna había tocado el tema de los besos. Ambas sabían que aquello era algo prohibido, sin contar los diecinueve años que Regina le llevaba, y que ambas eran mujeres. Los padres de la rubia se opondrían por completo a una relación así.

Cuatro meses más vinieron y, con ellos, la tensión que entre ambas había surgido desde los besos se hizo evidente.

Había ratos en los que ambas se preguntaban si en algún momento se dejarían llevar por sus sentimientos, mandando al traste todo su autocontrol.

Y para sorpresa de ambas, aquel momento no tardó en llegar.

Un día contándole a su psicóloga algo como que su madre había conseguido el novio perfecto para ella, Regina se levantó para caminar de un lado a otro intentando mantener el control. Emma la miró desconcertada por su reacción, mas poco después entendió el porqué. Regina puso el seguro a la puerta e hizo que la joven se levantara de inmediato del sofá para hacerla sentar sobre su escritorio provocándole un sobresalto.

—Ya no puedo más con esto, Emma.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que te quiero para mí.

Y tan pronto como terminó de emitir palabra, selló los labios de la rubia con los suyos, no permitiéndole el habla.

Su beso, como la última vez, estuvo lleno de ternura, pero conforme Regina recordó lo dicho por su paciente, los celos la embargaron por completo haciéndole volver el contacto de labios muchísimo más pasional. Emma soltó un leve gemido cuando la morena la apretó contra su cuerpo y sintió enseguida cómo su ropa interior comenzaba a ponerse húmeda.

Mordió los labios de su psicóloga mientras ésta desabrochaba los botones de su blusa pero, un momento más tarde, cuando Emma pudo sentir la mano de la mujer en contacto con la piel de su cintura y un mordisco en su cuello, hizo que se apartara de ella.

—Regina, no. Esto... no está bien —dijo con su voz entrecortada.

—Nada en este mundo lo está.

—Aún así...

—¿Jamás has sentido esa emoción incontrolable en tu cuerpo por querer hacer algo prohibido? —la interrumpió con un tono bastante provocativo.

—Yo...

—Supongo que sí... O si no, no me habrías besado desde un inicio.

Emma se sonrojó a más no poder.

—Eso... yo estaba muy sensible en aquel momento.

—¿Poniendo excusas para todo, señorita Swan?

—No haré esto —dijo convencida, abrochándose nuevamente la blusa y bajando de la mesa— no es correcto.

Y después de aquello se fue.

No volvieron a verse por algunas semanas más y cuando por fin Emma se atrevió a poner un pie en el consultorio de Regina, se la encontró muy pegada a un hombre que jamás había visto por ahí.

—Entonces nos vemos más tarde —fue lo que dijo él en el pasillo consiguiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la morena quien segundos después recibió un beso en su mejilla.

Al ver aquello, la rubia sintió su cuerpo arder de rabia y cuando Regina la hizo pasar al consultorio entró de mala gana, sin ver que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Emma estuvo tan fría y distante durante la hora de consulta que cuando fue momento de irse, ni siquiera se despidió. La semana siguiente volvió a ver al mismo hombre hablando con Regina y por tal motivo la historia se repitió.

La morena había notado de inmediato el cambio de actitud por parte de su paciente y semanas más tarde, no se sorprendió cuando la rubia soltó su rabia contra ella en una sesión. La morena la hizo enojar tanto que incluso la rubia se atrevió a tomar un presente que el hombre misterioso le había dado a Regina frente a sus narices para hacerlo pedazos, estrellándolo contra una pared.

—¡EMMA!

La muchacha sólo la miró con furia conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos y enseguida se dejó caer al piso cubriéndose el rostro.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que me está pasando! —la acusó mientras Regina trataba de mantener la calma.

Hacía demasiado que había dejado de ver a Emma como su paciente por lo que verla de aquella manera le afectó.

—Tú y tu perfecto rostro. Tus ojos. Tu sonrisa. Tu sentido del humor. Tu paciencia conmigo. Tu maldita actitud. Toda tú. Y te odio por eso.

Regina no pudo evitar que un pinchazo atravesara su corazón luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, y, en un intento por querer calmar a Emma, se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

—Te odio por haber hecho que me enamorara de ti —dijo en voz baja, dejando que las primeras lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos mientras la miraba fijamente.

El corazón de la psicóloga dio un vuelco en su interior para luego latir con mayor rapidez.

—No quiero que alguien más te toque. No quiero que alguien más esté cerca de ti.

—Emma...

—Me perteneces —cortó el susurro de la morena— toda tú eres mía —se limpió las lágrimas bajo los anteojos que usaba y se aferró a sus piernas intentando protegerse de lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación.

—Ven, levántate —le tendió una mano a la rubia y cuando ésta se hubo parado, luego de haberlo dudado durante unos segundos, se acercó un poco a ella— ¿Desde cuándo soy tuya? Si se puede saber —preguntó algo divertida intentando aligerar el ambiente y ayudándole a secar sus lágrimas.

—Desde que supe que te convertirías en mi caos.

Regina no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

—¿Toda esa actitud tan fría que has tomado estas últimas semanas ha sido por Graham?

Emma desvió la mirada.

—¿Es tu novio?

—Tiene interés en mí.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes interés en él?

—La única persona por la que tengo interés... es capaz de destrozar una habitación entera si se le deja —sonrió acercándose más a ella.

—¿Sería muy loco si te pidiera ser mi novia?

—Iría en contra de las reglas.

—¿Jamás has hecho algo prohibido por simple placer? —preguntó acordándose de lo que semanas antes su psicóloga le había dicho.

—Te sorprendería conocer mi historial... —contestó con una voz gruesa mientras la miraba de manera intensa.

Emma sintió un escalofrío en ese momento.

—Regina...

—¿Mmh?

—Quiero besarte —confesó con algo de timidez provocando que la morena soltara una risilla.

La psicóloga pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su paciente para pegarla definitivamente a ella y con su mano libre acarició su mejilla antes de juntar sus labios.

* * *

Las consultas de cada semana se volvieron un poco más íntimas luego de que Emma confesara sus sentimientos a su psicóloga; en algunas incluso abundaban los besos y caricias que al final terminaban por encender sus cuerpos. En varias ocasiones tuvieron que parar sus demostraciones de afecto puesto que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que Regina atendiera a otro paciente o porque simplemente alguien llegaba a interrumpir el momento.

Un viernes por la tarde, cuando Emma sabía que Regina había terminado su jornada, se presentó en su consultorio abriendo la puerta sin tocar. Se apoyó sobre ella poniendo seguro para que nadie las interrumpiera y cuando Regina se paró frente a ella, no pudo contenerse durante más tiempo por lo que se abalanzó sobre ella colgándose de su cuello para comerse sus labios.

—Ya no tengo que ir a ningún lado, mi padre se quedará en la ciudad y yo podré estudiar aquí.

—Eso suena bastante bien.

—Lo sé... —sonrió enormemente— ahora responde ¿crees que puedas darme una consulta gratis? —preguntó tirando de su labio inferior provocándole un cosquilleo en la entrepierna a la morena.

—Eso depende de que tan buena paciente seas.

—Mmm... Creía que te agradaban más los actos rebeldes —ronroneó en su oído para luego tirar de su lóbulo.

—Y yo creía que tú eras más una jovencita de bien... Mira lo que he hecho contigo...

—Eres una muy mala influencia. Alguien debería ponerte una sanción por eso —murmuró en su cuello.

—¿Conoces a alguien que se atreva a hacerlo? Mira que puedo ser muy persuasiva —soltó un pequeño gemido cuando la rubia le dio un mordisco.

—¿Ah sí?

—M-hm... tanto que ni podrías hacerte una idea.

—¿Tu secretaria ya se fue?

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Porque así ya puedo hacer esto...

La muchacha empujó a su psicóloga levemente hacia atrás haciendo que ésta chocara contra el escritorio y de inmediato le levantó la falda para tocarla por encima de su ropa interior. En ese momento un gemido escapó con más fuerza de los labios de la morena y Emma besó su cuello antes de ascender a sus labios para atrapar con ellos los gemidos que su morena le estaba regalando.

* * *

En los siguientes meses su relación fue pura miel, a excepción de los pequeños momentos de celos que la morena tenía cuando veía que algún muchacho se acercaba a Emma para hablar mientras ella esperaba ser llamada a su sesión. Cada vez que eso ocurría Regina la hacía sentarse sobre su escritorio y la acorralaba hasta que la rubia terminara de contarle cada detalle de lo que hablaba con los chicos.

—¿Sabes que estás muy sexy cuando te pones celosa? —murmuró un día Emma sobre sus labios.

—Deja de provocarme.

—Pero si yo no hago nada —se quejó antes se sentir la mano de Regina por debajo de sus pantalones— ¡Ah! —y soltó un gemido aferrándose al borde del escritorio.

—Shh... Si no quieres que nos descubran, tendrás que ser muy silenciosa.

—Eres malvada.

Durante algunos minutos la morena estuvo acariciando su intimidad ayudándole a acallar los gemidos que, aunque muy bajos, seguían escapado de su boca. Sus labios en perfecta sincronía hicieron perder por un momento la razón a Emma y cuando sintió que casi llegaba al final, se aferró por completo al cuerpo de su psicóloga.

Un gemido más fuerte quedo ahogado entre sus bocas cuando una onda de placer atravesó el cuerpo de la más joven y su respiración se mantuvo entrecortada mientras Regina no dejaba de darle pequeños besos por toda su cara.

—Eres perfecta —terminó con un último beso en sus labios, para luego dejar que Emma se recompusiera.

* * *

—Salgamos esta noche —se atrevió a decir la rubia al final de una sesión, luego de haberlo pensado durante varias semanas, y la morena, quien se encontraba recargada en el escritorio con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, soltó una pequeña risa divertida provocando que Emma frunciera ceño— ¿Qué?

—Emma, no podemos.

—Claro que sí. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse —dijo levantándose del sofá para caminar hacia ella y tomarla de la cintura. Regina se quedó en la misma posición.

—El pueblo es muy pequeño. Casi todos se conocen aquí. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean juntas... —llevó una mano a su mejilla para acariciarla con su pulgar— Lo siento.

—¿Toda nuestra relación será siempre un secreto?

Regina pudo notar algo de dolor en aquellas palabras, lo que hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

—Emma...

—¿Es por eso que tampoco has querido que vaya a tu casa? ¿Tienes miedo?

—Emma, esto no es tan fácil. Podría perder mi trabajo y tú tener más problemas con tus padres.

—Las excusas siempre han sido lo tuyo —sonrió sin mucha gracia.

—Hey, sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿no?

La rubia agachó su cabeza.

—Sí... pero tal vez ya no como antes —y después de decir aquello, se alejó de la morena para ir por sus cosas— el que tú no quieras salir, no es impedimento para que yo sí quiera y pueda hacerlo. Hasta la próxima semana —se despidió de ella cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza.

La morena soltó un bufido por eso que acababa de pasar y de inmediato mandó un mensaje al teléfono de la rubia.

«No hagas ninguna tontería»

«Eso lo decido yo»

Leyó la respuesta notando algo de enojo en sus palabras, y la sola idea de que Emma pudiera hacer algo indebido la estuvo torturando, de modo que no pudo estar tranquila durante el resto de la tarde.

La siguiente semana Emma estuvo un tanto distante en la consulta provocando que la morena estuviera casi a nada de salirse de sus casillas.

—¿Qué tal la semana?

—Super.

—¿Y el asunto con tus padres?

—Bien.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

—Genial.

—Cuéntame qué hiciste.

—Fui a bailar.

Bien, al menos ya no era una sola palabra.

—Emma... si no querías venir este día no lo hubieras hecho. No puedes ponerte así por algo que sabemos que jamás podrá suceder.

—¿Quién dice que me pasa algo?

—Está más que claro.

—Sólo estoy cansada. Cansada de tener esta vida, cansada de tener que ocultarnos cuando no hacemos nada malo. Estoy cansada de no poder disfrutar de las cosas que más me gustan contigo. Quiero que seamos una pareja normal, que vayamos por las calles tomadas de la mano sin temor al qué dirán, o a lo que pueda pasar. Quiero estar contigo todos los días compartiendo momentos que nos saquen miles de sonrisas; poder ver tu rostro cuando despierte cada mañana y andar por la casa sólo con una camiseta ancha mientras preparamos el desayuno juntas...

En ese momento los ojos de la psicóloga se empañaron de lágrimas por cada palabra dicha por la rubia. Ella quería lo mismo que su paciente pero también sabía que era algo imposible.

—No tengas miedo, Regina... puedo dejar de venir a las consultas contigo. Puedo encontrar a otro psicólogo en esta ciudad pero déjame estar contigo.

—Se supone que todo eso tendría que decirlo yo... —se sentó por un lado de la rubia tomando sus manos logrando que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios— pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

Y enseguida se borró. Emma apartó sus manos del agarre de la morena y se levantó del lugar para salir de ahí. Regina intentó seguirla afuera del consultorio pero al ver que un muchacho se acercaba a su rubia para saludarla calurosamente, algo dentro de ella se encendió.

—Hey, Emms... la fiesta de la otra noche estuvo genial, ¿no? ¿Cuándo volvemos a repetir?

La rubia volteó su cabeza hacia atrás para localizar la puerta del consultorio de la morena, pero al ver a la mujer parada a unos cuantos metros de ella, volvió su vista hacia el muchacho.

—Cuando quieras —respondió con una sonrisa para luego marcharse del lugar.

Regina, quien no pudo controlarse en ese momento, regresó a su consultorio para recoger sus cosas y pidió a su secretaria que cancelara las demás citas de ese día.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de su auto mandó una dirección al teléfono de la rubia diciendo que la esperaba ahí en media hora y después de eso arrancó.

Cuando llamaron al timbre de su casa, un rato más tarde, se apresuró en abrir la puerta y, tan pronto como hizo pasar a Emma, la llevó a la cocina en donde preparaba algo de comer.

—¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?

—Ya te dije que fui a bailar.

—¿A dónde?

—¿Por qué tanto interés? No quisiste ir conmigo, ahora no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Ya te diste cuenta de que de haber ido contigo, tu amiguito nos habría podido ver.

Emma sonrió divertida y se sentó en un taburete mientras Regina revolvía algo en la estufa.

—A él me lo encontré después. No durante el baile.

Con aquello la mujer sintió una descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo así como también un vacio terrible en su estómago.

—¿Qué hicieron?

—Divertirnos —jugó con ella— por cierto... tu casa es hermosa —sonrió burlona al verla casi echando chispas por los ojos, después de apagar el fuego con el que cocinaba.

—¿Qué. Hicieron? —volvió a repetir acercándose a ella y acorralándola entre la encimera y su cuerpo.

—Fuimos a la casa de uno de sus amigos en donde había una gran fiesta; Alcohol... Juegos... Diversión... Ya sabes... Lo que muchos adolescentes hacen.

—¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto una chiquilla irresponsable? No solías ser así.

—Desde que alguien me abrió los ojos y me dijo lo que jamás en mi vida podría tener —la retó con la mirada haciendo que Regina perdiera los estribos.

—¿Qué hiciste con él?

—Algo que ambos disfrutamos.

—Emma...

—¿Quieres saber si tuvimos sexo?

A Regina le hirvió la sangre con el solo hecho de pensar que _su_ rubia pudo haber estado entre los brazos de alguien más.

—¿Y si te dijera que sí? Fuera de tu consultorio no somos nada.

La morena apretó la mandíbula y pegó a Emma con fuerza a su cuerpo haciendo que la joven soltara un gemido.

—Eres mía. Dentro y fuera de él —la miró con rabia dejando que sus ojos se humedecieran poco a poco— ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

La chica se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que la morena la hizo volver a hablar.

—Emma...

—No lo hice —murmuró sonriendo a la vez que miraba sus labios— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que pude haber estado con otra persona cuando a la única que yo quiero... es a ti? Regina, no podría hacerte eso.

Tras esas palabras, la psicóloga no pudo contenerse más y besó con furia a su paciente sacándola del taburete. Hizo que la rubia enrollara sus piernas en su cintura para de esa manera llevarla hasta su habitación, y una vez echadas sobre la cama, con el cuerpo de Emma bajo el suyo, comenzó a moverse contra su pelvis escuchando de pronto los estimulantes gemidos que la rubia dejaba escapar.

* * *

—No está tan mal, ¿eh? —preguntó la rubia unas horas más tarde sobre el cuerpo de Regina. Uno de sus brazos apoyado en el pecho de ésta para sostener su cabeza con su mano y sus piernas en medio de las de ella que estaban algo flexionadas. Ambas cubiertas por una fina sábana hasta sus cinturas— Podría venir más seguido por aquí y hablar... o hacer otras cosas —finalizó con un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Emma, ya hablamos de esto... no podemos arriesgarnos.

—No pasará nada. Seremos cuidadosas. Por favor —pidió la joven escuchando a continuación el timbre de la casa.

Regina se extrañó de aquello puesto que no esperaba a nadie y de inmediato buscó una bata para cubrir su cuerpo pidiéndole a la rubia que no saliera de la habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta, un minuto más tarde, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado.

—David...

Durante su juventud ambos habían estudiado en la misma preparatoria. David cursaba quinto semestre cuando Regina apenas había entrado a primero y, en una noche de fiesta, ambos se habían conocido gracias a unos amigos que tenían en común. Sin embargo, luego de un año, los dos habían dejado de verse puesto que él se había mudado a otra ciudad para entrar a la universidad y no habían vuelto a tener contacto hasta ahora.

—Hey, Regina, ¿cómo has estado?

—Mmm bien, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó algo sorprendida. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante su visita.

—Siempre decías que esta casa iba a ser para ti cuando consiguieras un empleo. Tenía que averiguar si era cierto —sonrió.

—¿Sólo has venido hasta aquí para ver si vivía en esta casa? —frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—La verdad es que... no sé si eso sea buena idea.

—Regina, te necesito... —soltó el hombre, provocando que la morena se quedara pasmada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Necesito un consejo tuyo... como en los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas?

—¿No puede ser en otra ocasión?

—Yo... ¿es un mal momento?

—Un poco, sí.

En aquel instante un ruido proveniente del piso de arriba se dejó escuchar haciendo que las dos personas abajo llevaran su vista hacia el techo.

—¿Estás con alguien? —preguntó tratando de no parecer desilusionado.

—Sí. Lo siento, pero creo que será mejor que nos veamos en otro momento.

—Claro...

El hombre se fue después de eso y Regina cerró la puerta viendo cómo a los pocos segundos Emma bajaba por las escaleras con una de sus camisas enormes que a veces usaba para dormir.

Estaba tan sexy de aquel modo y con sus gafas puestas que todo su cuerpo volvió a encenderse de inmediato.

—Hey... tardas mucho.

—Emma, te dije que esperaras arriba.

—Lo siento... pero ya no hay nadie —se acercó a ella— y te extrañaba —se alzó de puntitas para besar sus labios sin embargo a los pocos segundos volvieron a escuchar el timbre.

—Rápido, detrás de la puerta... —le dijo a la rubia y ésta obedeció un tanto divertida.

Regina abrió encontrándose nuevamente con David pero ésta vez él no pudo contenerse y entró en la casa de la morena sin pedir permiso.

—Lo siento pero no puedo esperar más tiem... —las palabras del hombre murieron en su garganta luego de voltear a ver a la morena y encontrarse a la rubia detrás de la puerta.

—¿Emma?

—¿Papá?

Regina quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, se llevó una mano a la boca para luego ser fusilada por la mirada del hombre.

—¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

—Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?

—No, Emma... ¡¿qué haces tú aquí... y en esas fachas?!

—David...

—Regina, ahora no.

—Déjame explicarte.

—¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¡¿Que te estás acostando con MI hija?!

—¡Ella nunca mencionó que tú fueras su padre!

—¡¿Y eso te bastó para llevártela a la cama?! ¡¿Sabes cuántos años tiene?! ¡Regina, podrías ser su madre! ¡Eso sin contar que eres su psicóloga! ¿O es que acaso hay otra psicóloga que también se llame Regina en este pueblo?

—Papá, por favor...

—Ni una palabra, Emma. Ve a cambiarte. Nos vamos a casa... Y tú... —lanzó una mirada cargada de odio a quien alguna vez fue su amiga— espero que cuentes con muy buenos abogados.

Aquello paralizó por completo a la mujer.

—¡Papá, no puedes hacerle eso!

—¡Por supuesto que puedo! ¡Ahora ve por tus cosas!

Ante los gritos de su padre, Emma no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso a sus órdenes, por lo que, entre lágrimas, subió corriendo las escaleras después de pedirle disculpas a la morena con su mirada.

Los dos adultos tuvieron una discusión bastante fuerte mientras la rubia terminaba de cambiarse y una vez lista volvió abajo para suplicarle a su padre que no hiciera nada en contra de Regina.

Los siguientes dos meses ambas dejaron de verse y, durante ese tiempo, la rubia hizo de todo para convencer a su padre de no demandar a Regina por lo que había sucedido.

—¡Es mi culpa! ¡Yo tuve la culpa de todo! Por favor, papá no lo hagas. ¡Dejaré de verla si quieres, me alejaré de ella, pero no hagas que pierda su trabajo por un error mío! —suplicaba entre lágrimas— Fui yo quien se enamoró de ella en primer lugar... Fui yo quien insistió para que esto pasara. Por favor, no la denuncies.

—¡Eres una niña, Emma! No puedes haberte enamorado de una persona mayor. Seguramente ella hizo algo para que tú cayeras en sus redes.

—¡Ella no hizo nada! ¡Sólo hacía que me sintiera mejor cuando tú y mamá se la pasaban peleando todo el rato! Ella estuvo conmigo cuando más necesitaba apoyo de alguien. Tú y mamá sólo veían la manera de resolver sus diferencias a gritos. Jamás se preocupaban por mí. Nunca en estos dos años de preparatoria se encargaron de ver cómo estaba; si necesitaba algo; si tenía algún problema. ¡Siempre eran tú y mamá con sus pleitos! —seguía hablando sin poder dejar de llorar— Lo único que Regina hacia era escucharme. Darme algún consejo cuando lo necesitaba.

—¡Ese es su trabajo!

—¡Pero yo me enamoré de ella! ¡En el corazón no se puede mandar! Intenté muchas veces alejarme de ella pero fue inútil. ¡Siempre volvía a ella porque la necesitaba! La necesitaba más que a ti y a mamá.

—Emma no vas a convencerme. Mi decisión ya está tomada.

La rubia apretó su mandíbula y lo que dijo a continuación provocó que el corazón del hombre se partiera en dos.

—Muy bien... entonces espero que aprendas a vivir sin tu hija... porque a partir de este momento... yo he dejado de serlo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que ella pronunció y que el hombre escuchó antes de dirigirse a su habitación para meter la mayoría de sus cosas en una maleta.

—Emma... ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella ignoró a su padre y siguió haciendo lo suyo durante los próximos quince minutos.

—Emma...

—Adiós, David.

Pronunció la chica una vez que hubo puesto todo lo necesario en su maleta y enseguida se dirigió a la salida para marcharse de la casa. Sabía que podía quedarse en la posada del pueblo con sus pocos ahorros, pero también que tendría que conseguir un trabajo pronto para poder mantenerse.

Cuando tuvo su mano en el pomo de la puerta para irse, David apareció detrás de ella con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Emma, detente...

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la rubia se quedara quieta durante unos segundos, pero cuando giró el pomo escuchó unas palabras que hicieron que su corazón volviera a latir.

—No hare nada en contra de Regina. Hija, no te vayas. No puedo perderte a ti también.

Emma por fin pudo respirar aliviada y cuando dio media vuelta, sintió los brazos de su padre rodeando su cuerpo que en ese momento se sentía bastante frágil.

—Gracias... —murmuró con su voz quebrada, llorando en el pecho del hombre.

* * *

Luego de un año completo de perder contacto con Regina, la rubia se la encontró de lejos en el supermercado junto al mismo hombre que había visto en muchísimas ocasiones afuera de su consultorio. La morena llevaba una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, lo que provocó que algo dentro de ella se rompiera. Sin embargo también se alegró de verla contenta luego de que su padre no le arruinara la vida. Con aquella imagen de Regina riendo junto al otro hombre se marchó del lugar y horas después se encontró escribiendo una carta.

A los tres días Regina vio un sobre encima de su escritorio y al abrirlo se extrañó de ver que no tenía fecha, ni saludo, ni despedida, mucho menos una firma. Más que una carta, aquello parecía una nota.

 _Ya me enteré que hay alguien nuevo acariciando tu piel. Algún idiota al que quieres convencer que tú y yo somos pasado._

 _¿A quién piensas que vas a engañar? Sabes bien que eres mi otra mitad._

 _Olvídate de ese perdedor y repítele que yo soy mejor, que no le eres fiel con el corazón... Que eres MÍA y sólo MÍA, amor. Despídete de ese perdedor que imagina que ya no existo yo, deja claro que aunque intente, no lo vas a querer._

 _Estoy segura de que regresarás, estás con él por pura comodidad, aburrida entre sus brazos._

 _La verdad es que me extrañas tanto, lo sé. Ya me enteré._

Regina terminó de leer aquello con lágrimas en sus ojos y salió del consultorio para preguntar a su secretaria quién había dejado el sobre. Ella sabía la respuesta, pero aún así quería una confirmación.

—Una muchacha de cabello rubio, no hace mucho que la dejó. Me dijo que si podía pasar a dejársela porque iba con algo de prisa —la joven se encogió de hombros y Regina salió de inmediato a la calle.

En aquel momento demasiadas personas caminaban por la banqueta y un choque de su mano contra la de otra persona hizo que volteara para disculparse. Sin embargo, de lo que no tenía idea era que sus ojos se encontrarían con unos verdosos realmente preciosos que le cortarían la respiración. La chica le regaló una de sus más hermosas sonrisas pero siguió su camino entre la multitud.

—Emma...

Regina intentó ir tras ella tratando de no perderla de vista, pero al instante el agarre de alguien alrededor su brazo la hizo detenerse.

—Amor... creí que estarías adentro... ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Regina, quien se había sobresaltado por aquella interrupción, volteó a ver a Graham mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba en sus labios.

—Claro...

Después de aquello, la morena sólo podía estar segura de una cosa: en algún momento de sus vidas ambas volverían a encontrarse y, con ello, todo su mundo volvería a cambiar.


End file.
